Apenas Amigos?
by Lady Hyoko
Summary: Uma promessa - Vamos ser melhores amigos para sempre! Uma decepção - Você só sabe estragar tudo que você toca! - disse o moreno com os olhos cheios de ira. Uma declaração - Estou completamente apaixonado por você! Ambos iram descobrir que não conseguirão ser "apenas amigos".
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

**- Sasuke e Naruto, eu amo muito vocês... Mesmo você sendo um velho carcumido Uchiha! – ela resmungou chorosa enquanto Naruto ria e retribuía o abraço. – prometam que seremos melhores amigos pra sempre? – Sakura se desfez do abraço e os fitava com uma carinha séria.**

**- Pra sempre! – Naruto sorriu.**

**Silencio ...**

**A pequena fita os ônix do Uchiha séria, cruzando os braços. – SASUKE, PROMETA! – resmungou.**

**O moreno bufou. – isso é meio gay... – é cortado pelo loiro.**

**- PROMETA TEME! – agora os dois o encaravam bravos.**

**- tá tá, prometo que vamos ser melhores amigos, sua menina irritante! – sorri de canto – Ainda bem que Deus me ouviu e vou conseguir me livrar de uma menina faladeira. – deu um sorriso cínico.**

**- ah Sasuke, também te amo. – ela sorriu com os lábios fechados, sabia muito bem que esta era a forma de Sasuke dizer que sentiria falta dela, ela o compreendia.**

**- Vou sentir sua falta Sah... – falou o loiro.**

Esses foram os últimos momentos que se lembrava de seus melhores amigos. Fazia tanto tempo que não os via, mas já chegara a hora. A rosada apertava o medalhão com uma estrela com força, aquele era o símbolo da amizade entre eles...

Fazia 9 anos que não os viam mais e 5 anos que não tiveram mais contato... Ela se lembrara de que deixou a mansão dos Uchiha's com 6 anos e que era muito inocente e boba. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de todas as coisas que aprontou com seus amigos, de todas as brigas e risadas que compartilharam.

Fazia tanto tempo...

Tinha tantas saudades...

"como será que eles estão?, será que estão namorando? Estudando? Trabalhando?", varias perguntas rondaram por sua mente e não via a hora de ter a sua resposta.

Sakura sorriu enquanto olhava pela janela do avião, já podendo reconhecer sua cidade natal Los Angeles, e não via a hora de revê-los.

Só o que a rosada não sabia, era que muitas coisas iriam acontecer em sua vida, e uma delas era que iria criar um sentimento maior que amizade, que iria nascer uma paixão avassaladora por um deles...

E que ela não iria querer ser apenas uma amiga.


	2. Uma descoberta, uma promessa e uma despe

14 ANOS ATRÁS - E.U.A - LOS ANGELES

Era uma tarde ensolarada em Los Angeles. Perto havia um parque cheio de arvores, flores, aonde tinha pessoas sentadas em alguns bancos que ficavam espalhados pela redondeza.

Crianças riam animadas, algumas acompanhadas de seus pais. Mas três crianças em especial estavam sentadas sobre uma cerejeira magnífica que fazia uma sombra fresca e gostosa.

- SAKURA! – gritou um menino loiro de olhos azuis.

Ele puxava o vestido azul claro de uma garotinha que tinha olhos verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas, pois brilhavam com uma intensidade que faziam com que demonstrasse todos os sentimentos que passavam por sua cabecinha inocente.

- Não grite BAKA! – falou a garotinha. Ela fez uma cara sapeca e pulou em cima do loiro o enchendo de cócegas enquanto o mesmo chorava de tanto rir.

- HAHAHAHAA, pare Sa-ku-ra HAHAHAHA – ele ria sem parar, até que Sakura ficou com dó do mesmo e parou o deixando respirar.

- humrum! – pigarreou um menino de cabelos e olhos ônix se aproximando de ambos – Sakura, você sabe muito bem que sou EU quem deve matar esse DOBE! – disse dando ênfase nas palavras_"eu"_ e "_dobe"_. Tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto ao se aproximar deles.

- Ora. Eu vou mostrar quem é o dobe! – o loiro se levantou e serrou os punhos encarando o moreno.

- Hey! Parem os dois. Já! – ela se postou no meio e esticou os braços. – Alias... – deu um sorriso zombeteiro. – Quem vai acabar com você será eu, com meu super soco – fechou as mãos e fez uma pose de ninja com um pé elevado pra cima e as mãos erguidas. – RAIA!

Os garotos se entreolharam e soltaram um sonoro HAHAHAHAHAH!

- Todo mundo sabe que você nem tem chance com a gente. – falou o loiro tirando uma lagrima dos olhos.

- é verdade Naruto... ela é menina, por isso é fraca. – ele riu enquanto fazia uma pose de sabichão

- Eu vou mostrar a garota. SASUKE! – pulou em cima dele e ambos começaram a rolar pelo gramado.

- Já chega! – um garoto em torno de 14 anos com cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo separou Sakura e Sasuke.

- AH ITACHI. Por que fez isso? – Naruto repreendeu o mais velho. – A Sakura estava dando maior coro no teme. – riu bem humorado.

- Eu sei... – disse o mais velho e Sasuke o cortou.

- Belo irmão que você é... com um irmão desses para que inimigo? – resmungou com o tom de sarcástico enquanto batia nos ombros tirando o pó de sua roupa.

- Verdade. Ele é muito lindo. – a rosada que já estava em pé dizia em tom apaixonado dando um suspiro.

- Eu estava sendo sarcástico. – Sasuke revirou os olhos e então sentiu sua testa ser empurrada para trás com o dedo do irmão. Itachi sorria para o irmão, enquanto o mesmo franzia a testa irritado.

- Calma maninho, um dia quem sabe você ganha dela. – riu, esfregando a cabeça de Sasuke.

- Tsc! – resmungou bravo.

- Pivetinhos, vamos ir pra casa. – fez um gesto das mãos para eles o seguirem.

Os três abaixarão os olhos tristes caminhando atrás do mais velho. Logo encontraram Mikoto que os esperavam em pé perto de um carro preto luxuoso. Era uma bela de uma Mercedes.

Eles adentraram o carro e foram para a mansão dos Uchiha's. Chegando lá, Sakura saiu correndo na frente querendo logo ver Shizune. A jovem empregada criara a rosada como se fosse uma filha, após o falecimento da sua melhor amiga. Já que a pequena não tinha nenhum outro parente vivo, Shizune resolveu cria-la e teve a ajuda da família Uchiha, que por ter muito carinho pela sua antiga governanta deram um quarto para Sakura e Shizune, com muito conforto.

A garotinha já estava passando pela sala, mas para bruscamente e vê uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros prendidos em duas marias chiqunhas frouxas, peitos muito... mas muito fardos... _"como ela aguenta o peso?"_ pensou a pequena com os olhos esbugalhados.

Notou que estava sendo observada e voltou seu olhar para o senhor Uchiha.

- De-desculpe... Sr. Fugaku. – a rosada abaixou os olhos ao perceber que o Uchiha mais velhos estava sentado de frente para a loira a fitando sério.

- Você é a Sakura? – perguntou a mulher.

- Si-sim. – Sakura a olhava curiosa. Como aquela mulher sabia seu nome?

A mulher se levantou e sorriu, dando um abraço carinhoso na garota que ainda ficava parada sem saber o que fazer.

- Minha sobrinha... Deus obrigado! – ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Senhora Senju. Acho melhor nós conversarmos em meu escritório.

Sakura ficou sem reação. Tia? Pelo que ela sabia, a única parente viva era a Shizune. A pequena olhou confusa para eles enquanto Tsunade depositava um beijo na bochecha da sua_sobrinha_ e se separou da mesma. Fugaku se ajoelhou e passou a mão na cabeça da garota.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, cereijinha. – ele sorriu e foi em direção ao seu escritório junto com Tsunade.

A pequena ficou ali parada sem reação por alguns segundos. Até que vira a Shizune e correu em sua direção, dando um forte abraço.

- Shizune, uma moça falou que era a minha tia... é verdade? – Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro da mulher de cabelos castanhos escuto.

Ela retribuiu o abraço e ficou um tempo pensando no que diria. Não sabia se deveria dizer a verdade, tinha medo da reação da rosada e vendo os olhos verdes suplicantes Shizune respirou fundo.

- Sim, ela é irmã de seu pai... Estava procurando por você... – Sakura a corta.

- Pai? Eu tenho papai Shi? – ela sorriu alegre.

_"Cada vez fica mais difícil"_, suspirou triste e se agachou.

- Seu papai está com a sua mãe no céu minha pequena... – fitou Sakura que abaixara sua cabeça triste. A morena ergue o rosto da garota e sorriu. – Ela ficou te procurando desesperada, e te ama muito.

O rosto da rosada se iluminou e deu um sorriso largo. – Eu vou ter uma família?

- Sim, vai ter. – Ela abraçou a pequena meigamente.

...

Passara algumas horas e Shizune fora chamada para a sala do Sr. Uchiha, assim como a pequena. Rapidamente as duas já estavam na porta e deram leves batidas escutando um _"pode entrar"_. Shizune entra e o Sr. Fugaku indica uma poltrona para que ambas sentassem.

A mulher sorriu gentilmente e Sakura se sentiu realmente feliz por poder encontrar um membro de sua família. De um jeito estranho, a garotinha se sentia segura com Tsunade por perto. Parecia que a mesma irradiava calor, amor e esperança.

- Cereijinha, você irá se mudar para a casa de sua tia em Londres, juntamente com Shizune. – Fugaku falava sério, mas em seus olhos parecia que tinha perdido um membro da família.

Uma filha...

- Não vou poder ficar aqui com vocês? – a garotinha disse já com lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Não... Mas poderá nos ver quando você quiser pequena. Sabe que nossa casa sempre estará aberta e que tanto você como Shizune fazem parte de nossa família.

- Tenho certeza que irá adorar. Lá tem um jardim enorme, um parquinho do lado e muitas crianças para você brincar querida. – dessa vez a mulher se pronuncia dando um sorriso meigo. – e você não perderá o contato com eles. Isso é uma promessa!

Sakura ficou um tempo sem responder. A loira limpou as lágrimas que caiam em sua bochecha com muito carinho, fazendo a rosada sorrir.

Iria sentir falta de todos, e de seus melhores amigos aqueles que sempre irá levar na memória e no coração... Não sabia exatamente onde ficava essa tal de _Londres_, mas sabia que lá teria uma casa pra dizer que era seu lar, pra dizer que era seu.

O coração disparou em pensar em ficar longe Sasuke e Naruto, aqueles que ela considerava como irmãos, e também sentira falta de Itachi, aquele que dispertara uma paixão em seu coração, mesmo sabendo que nunca seria correspondida.

Sentiria falta das brigas entre eles, das brincadeiras, dos segredos, das conversas... Mas eles compreenderiam, com toda certeza os meninos queriam á ver feliz.

Suspirou e abraçou a loira que ficou sem reação, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

- Vou adorar titia.

Tsunade abriu a boca surpresa e algumas lagrimas de felicidade teimavam em deslizar pelo seu rosto, pelo fato de Sakura chama-la de _titia_ pela primeira vez.

A pequena se desfaz do abraço e corri até o senhor Fugaku e deposita um beijo doce em sua bochecha.

...

- Vai nos deixar? – Naruto já estava com lágrima no rosto.

- pare de chorar, bebezão – Sasuke o repreendeu fingindo não ligar pela partida da rosada.

Sakura ao ver a reação de Sasuke ficou um pouco triste, pois pensara que ele pelo menos sentiria a falta dela. Mas por impulso ela abraça ambos chorando.

- Sasuke e Naruto, eu amo muito vocês... Mesmo você sendo um velho carcumido Uchiha! – ela resmungou chorosa enquanto Naruto ria e retribuía o abraço. – prometam que seremos melhores amigos pra sempre? – Sakura se desfez do abraço e os fitava com uma carinha séria.

- Pra sempre! – Naruto sorriu.

Silencio ...

A pequena fita os ônix do Uchiha séria, cruzando os braços. – SASUKE, PROMETA! – resmungou.

O moreno bufou. – isso é meio gay... – é cortado pelo loiro.

- PROMETA TEME! – agora os dois o encaravam bravos.

- tá tá, prometo que vamos ser melhores amigos, sua menina irritante! – sorri de canto – Ainda bem que Deus me ouviu e vou conseguir me livrar de uma menina faladeira. – deu um sorriso cínico.

- ah Sasuke, também te amo. – ela sorriu com os lábios fechados, sabia muito bem que esta era a forma de Sasuke dizer que sentiria falta dela, ela o compreendia.

- Vou sentir sua falta Sah. – disse o loiro

A garota de olhos esmeralda tira três medalhões de prata, com o cordão preto e uma estrela tendo em volta um circulo. Ela depositou esses medalhões na mão de cada um com uma cara meiga.

- Isso é o símbolo da nossa amizade. Sempre que olharem para as estrelas, lembre-se que eu sempre estarei com vocês onde quer que estejam... – ela suspirou – em todos os momentos bons imaginem que eu estarei apoiando-os... Em todos os momentos ruins imaginem eu abraçando-os e os consolando... sempre...sempre...sempre... Seremos amigos. – ela apertava o medalhão com força como se colocasse todos os sentimentos nele.

Os meninos ficaram pensativos e os dois colocaram os colares que demonstrava a amizade que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Sakura beijou a bochecha de ambos e fizeram cara de nojo. Beijos era repugnantes para eles, como para toda criança de 6 anos.

A pequena pegou a mala indo em direção á saída e dando um abraço e um beijo no rosto em Mikoto e Fugaku, mas logo nota que faltava uma pessoa.

- onde está o Itachi? – perguntou manhosa.

- Olha ele ai – Mikoto apontava para o filho que descia as escadas.

Ela saiu correndo em sua direção e o abraçou com ternura que fora retribuído carinhosamente.

- Vou sentir sua falta Grandão. – ela aconchegava seu rosto na barriga de Itachi.

- também sentirei sua falta, cabeça de chiclete.

- Hey! –repreendeu o olhando irritava, o que a deixava fofa.

- Calma, não posso perder a oportunidade de ti irritar pela ultima vez, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu abaixando e beijando a testa da rosada que ficara corada.

- Não. –fez biquinho – Quando eu voltar vou me vingar, pode ter certeza.

Ele riu alto.

- Como se você pudesse fazer isso!

- Já se despediu Sakura? – Tsunade perguntou interrompendo-os.

- Sim. – ela gritou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Itachi.

Ela sai da mansão e segurando a mão de Shizune e Tsunade que rapidamente adentraram o carro. A rosada ficou olhando na janela pela ultima vez as pessoas que eram tão importantes em sua vida. Os meninos acenavam, Itachi deu uma piscadinha de 'boa sorte'e Mikoto estava abraçada com Fugaku.

Nesse momento o carro partiu e deixou para traz todas as lembranças boas e momentos felizes, indo adiante para um futuro novo, uma vida nova.

O que eles não sabiam é que aos poucos perderiam contato com Sakura e depois nunca mais se falariam


	3. Suprise

**Notas da Autora**

Olá.  
Galerinha já vou falando que o capitulo não saiu da forma que eu queria. Prometo que no próximo irei caprichar.

Agradeço muito pelos favoritos e comentários... já disse que amo vocês? senão, bom EU AMO VOCÊS! kkkkk

sem mais.

Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 3 - Surprise**

Após 14 anos tudo tinha se modificado. Os meninos de 6 anos se tornaram homens de 21 anos. As brincadeiras inocentes já não existiam mais e o modo de pensar de cada um mudou completamente – na verdade Naruto continuava cabeça dura, mas isto não vem ao caso.

Sasuke trabalhava no exercito como piloto da força aérea. Ele sempre foi disputado por várias mulheres, sendo um rapaz bonito, alto, e com porte físico de dar inveja a qualquer homem. Seu cabelo continuava no tom negro e seus olhos ônix era uma escuridão que o deixava mais sedutor e misterioso. Muitas garotas faziam de tudo para conquista-lo, até mesmo teve casos de ameaça-lo de morte. Obvio que o Uchiha não se deixava abalar, fugia a todo custo de relacionamentos sérios, como diabo foge da cruz.

Já Naruto ajudava o pai na empresa de macarrão instantâneo. Ele ainda tinha sua cabelera loira desalinhada e ainda continuava com a mesma inteligência, ou seja, ainda era um completo bobão. Mas tinha um coração de ouro, sempre ajudando os amigos quando precisava e os apoiando nos momentos bons e ruins. Ele se tornou um rapaz lindo e forte, seus olhos azul piscina era encantador e seu sorriso era estonteante. Várias garotas se apaixonavam pelo seu jeito moleque de ser.

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke eram inseparáveis. Continuavam a ser melhores amigos, e mesmo brigando a maioria das vezes e se trollavam constantemente - ambos sempre faziam as pazes e davam altas risadas juntos.

**...**

Finalmente chegara as tão esperadas férias de Sasuke, ele contava os dias para voltar para E.U.A, depois de ficar fora do país durante meses, sem ter contato algum com seus parentes e amigos. Ele ficaria 2 meses em Los Angeles até ser convocado novamente para outra missão, mas isso não importava para o Uchiha, já que adorava o emprego.

Ele saiu do seu Alfa Romeu Competicion preto e entrou em seu apartamento que ficava dentro de um condomínio de classe alta. Assim que abriu a porta não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam: Naruto sentado no seu sofá de couro preto jogando Black no seu videogame.

- DOBE! – esbravejou atacando a chave da porta em sua cabeça. Naruto rapidamente desvia e dá um salto em cima de Sasuke dando um abraço forte, quase o esmagando.

- Senti tantas saudades... tanta – tirou uma lágrima que escorria em seus olhos.

- Naruto, pare de ser gay! – se desvencilhou do amigo com um sorriso do canto da boca. – Alias, aonde você conseguiu a cópia da minha chave?

- Itachi!

- Tinha que ser aquele infeliz. Como ele pode ser tão burro em confiar você dentro do meu apartamento? Você poderia ter destruído, atacado fogo, fazer uma facção criminosa e...

- Oh teme, assim você me deixa magoado. – ele fez biquinho fingindo que ia chorar. Depois soltou uma gargalhada. – Obvio que não faria isso besta, alem do mais, meu apartamento está infestado de ratos. Pedi para que fizessem desratização. Então resolvi ficar aqui.

- Pode ficar aqui Naruto, já que faz questão de PEDIR! – disse sarcástico enquanto tirava a jaqueta preta e depositava no sofá.

- Que tal irmos para um barzinho?

- Está bem, e vai que encontramos alguma companhia no caminho. – piscou Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sasuke, Sasuke... Um dia essas mulheres irão te matar... mas pera ae. – ele se levantou e apontou para Sasuke. – Você não estava namorando?

- Eu ESTOU, e isso não quer dizer que esteja acorrentado. – ele saiu indo até o banheiro.

- VOCÊ UM DIA IRÁ SE APAIXONAR E NÃO IRÁ CONSEGUIR FICAR COM A MULHER DA SUA VIDA! – gritou o loiro para que o Uchiha ouvisse.

O moreno apenas sorriu de canto. _Isso jamais irá acontecer_, com este pensamento tomou o seu banho se secou e colocou sua calça jeans preta, sua blusa preta e um all star preto.

Naruto desligou o videogame ao ver que Sasuke estava indo para a saída e foi junto dele. Eles pegaram o carro do Sasuke no estacionamento e foram conversando coisas banais até o loiro suspirar.

- Sabe, me lembrei da Sakura... Faz muito tempo desde que ela foi embora – o rapaz falou em tom triste.

- É verdade, mas acho que ela deve estar muito bem, pra nunca mais ter voltado pra cá. – falou Sasuke fitando a rua.

- Pode ser verdade. Só fico curioso em como ela deve estar. – Naruto olhou para o amigo.

O moreno fitou-o com sua visão periférica e soltou uma risada. – Ela deve estar reta como uma porta e magricela feito bambu. – ambos deram altas gargalhadas.

Nesse momento o celular de Naruto vibra e ele recupera o fôlego lendo a mensagem:

**De: **Anônimo

**Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Você tem um surpresa. Vá ao hotel Mx junto de Sasuke Uchiha**.

- Nossa, que estranho. – falou Naruto.

- Que está escrito? – perguntou o moreno.

- Diz para nós dois irmos ao Hotel Mx. Parece que tem uma surpresa lá.

- Com certeza seve ser aquelas gêmeas querendo um encontro com nos dois de novo... – arqueou a sobrancelha. – eu é que não quero vê-las novamente. Nem morto.

- E se não for elas? Não custa nada ir lá ver. – sugeriu o loiro.

- Tá, tá. Mas se for as gêmeas e saiu correndo e deixo você sozinho com elas. – Dito isso ele dirigiu até o hotel e estacionou o carro.

Os dois foram ao saguão do hotel e nesse momento o celular de Naruto toca e o mesmo atende.

- Olô.

- é ALÔ Naruto. – disse Sasuke ficando indignado com a burrice do amigo.

- Atá, valeu. – colocou o celular no ouvido novamente. – Er... Alô.

- _Coloca no viva voz._ – pediu a voz feminina e Naruto o fez. -_ Uchiha e Uzumaki. Nesse exato momento iremos brincar de quente ou frio..._

- A gente tem cara de criança de seis anos? – falou o moreno com o cenho franzido.

- _Primeira regra: Fica de boca fechada Uchiha!_ – disse autoritária.

Nesse momento Sasuke tomou o celular da mão de Naruto e esbravejou: - QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

- _O estressadinho. Eu não sou surda!_ – retrucou.

- Ora...sua.

_._

- SASUKE! - repreendeu Naruto. – tá topamos.

- MAS O QUE? – perguntou indignado.

- Caladinho Sasuke senão você ficar sem docinho. – rio Naruto já andando.

- _Tá frio... Frio... morninho._ – eles continuavam a andar por tudo que é canto. –_morno...morno...morno... -_ ficou assim durante minutos até ela começar a soltar uma gargalhada._ - vocês parecem duas baratas tontas. hahahaha._

- Você pode nos ver? - perguntou Naruto.

- _é obvio. como acha que eu sei que vocês estão andando em círculos?_ - perguntou irônica. - _Cansei. Olham para a mesa da frente tem um envelope_.

Eles pararam de frente a uma mesa e pegaram o envelope. –_ leia._

Sasuke pegou o envelope e leu em voz alta:

- Primeiro devo parabeniza-los por serem tão BAKAS. Não acredito que aceitaram participar dessa brincadeira ridícula. – o moreno estralou o pescoço bravo e fitou o loiro que fez sinal com a mão para que continuasse e ele o fez. – Enfim, olhe para frente na mesa a direita.

Ambos olharam e viram uma mulher sentada de perna cruzada rindo. Eles ficaram embasbacados e falaram em uníssono.

- SAKURA?!

- Ela está...está... -**linda..** completou Sasuke em pensamento a frase de Naruto.

A garota se levantou e foi até eles com um sorriso zombeteiro e dando um aceno com a mão direita. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto não conseguiram proferir uma única palavra. Ela era o oposto do que eles pensavam. Sakura usava uma saia até a coxa com alguns rasgos, uma blusa soltinha vermelha em formato de V pequeno, uma jaqueta de couro preta e um coturno da mesma cor. Seu cabelo continuava rosa, mas com algumas mexas preta. Ela tinha busto médio e pernas torneadas, seu corpo era cheio de curvas e seus olhos continuavam verdes esmeralda.

- SURPRESA! – se aproximou deles e soltou um assobio. - Quem diria! Vocês estão uns pedaços de mau caminho. – falou a rosada dando uma volta entre eles e os examinando dos pés a cabeça.

- Não somos somente nós... – soltou Naruto de boca aberta.

Sakura riu da cara do loiro e fechou a boca do mesmo em seguida abraçando ambos carinhosamente.

- Não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse momento! – sussurrou contente.

- Por que não voltou mais pra cá? – Sasuke saiu do seu transe e ficou parado a encarando.

- Problemas. – respondeu prontamente.

- Pensei que aquela promessa era pra alguma coisa? – retrucou.

- Bem-vinda Sakura, senti sua falta. Como foi a viagem?. – falou ironicamente. - Sasuke, vamos esquecer isso? Não tem como tirar essa cara de carrancudo? – perguntou se aproximando dele e tocando em cada lado de sua bochecha e a puxando fazendo um sorriso. – agora tá ótimo!

- HÁ, HÁ, HÁ.- rio debochado. – muito engraçada.

- Larga de ser chato Sasuke. – repreendeu Naruto com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Senti sua falta. – deu outro abraço em Sakura a erguendo do chão. Ela retribuiu prontamente e depois se afastou. - vai voltar a morar aqui?

- SIMMMMM! – disse contente. – como o ditado diz, o bom filho volta a casa... e - deu uma piscadinha. - senti falta de antetar vocês... - deu um sorriso inocente.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e a abraçou forte. Sakura retribuiu, sabia muito bem que o moreno só ficava emburrado por alguns segundos. Depois eles se separaram e Sasuke disse:

- Que tal sairmos daqui? - sugeriu Sasuke dando um suspiro. _senti sua falta, irritante_. Obvio que não admitiria para ela. Ele raramente diria algo desse tipo. – Vamos ir para um bar e você nos conta o que tem feito em Londres.

Eles concordaram e a rosada caminhou entre eles colocando um braço em cada ombro dos amigos e apertando delicadamente.

- Esse ano promete!

Os três saíram abraçados até o carro de Sasuke.

**Notas Finais**

por enquanto é isso.  
espero que tenham gostado povin

até á next

xoxo's


	4. Na-Namorada?

**Notas da Autora**

Eu escrevi deletei e reescrevi. Mas consegui deixar o capitulo da forma que desejava.  
Particularmente eu adorei!  
Iram ver a confusão que a Sakura fez só por estar junto de Sasuke no bar.  
é, situação tensa.  
Nota²: obrigada pelos comentários e por ter novas leitoras, fico muito feliz. E por favor comentem! sugestões e criticar são bem-vindas para o meu crescimento e da fic tbm.  
Nota³ - Amores, desculpa a demora para postar, sabe como é, festas de final de ano e tudo mais. Feliz Natal atrasado e tudo de bom para vocês e suas famílias *u&

Sem mais.  
Boa leitura

**Capítulo 4 - Na-Namorada?**

Saíram do carro e foram até o bar. Sasuke foi o primeiro a entrar o que resultou euforia do publico feminino. As mais tímidas cochichavam; as mais ousadas gritavam e no meio de tantas sempre tem uma cara de pau que levanta e vai até ele.

Sakura foi a ultima a entrar e por incrível que pareça todos inclusive as mulheres paravam para analisa-la dos pés a cabeça. Os homens a fitavam interessados e as mulheres com inveja, pois além de ser realmente bonita e diferente ela estava do lado de Sasuke Uchiha. O estranho era que o mesmo dava um sorriso de canto para a mulher de cabelos róseos – atitude rara de se ver, ainda mais quando se tratava de uma mulher. Sasuke nunca esboçou sorriso para nenhuma, nem ao menos elas tiveram o privilegio de um sorriso de desprezo ou um simples como aquele que ele esbolçava. Todas se perguntavam **"Quem era aquela intrusa afinal?"**. Nenhuma delas sabiam, mas tinham certeza que aquela_ intrusa_ era um perigo, já que muitas dali queriam conquistar o moreno que nem se quer sabia que elas existiam.

- Sasuke... – chamou uma ruiva que ia até eles. Parecia uma cobra cercando a presa, foi isto que Sakura supôs ao vê-la. A rosada lançou-lhe um olhar assassino fazendo-a recuar para trás um pouco intimidada com a presença da _intrusa_. Ela a olhava de uma maneira assustadora, fazendo com que a ruiva voltasse para a sua mesa e todas as garotas pararem de fitar o Uchiha.

- Sakura, você é demais! – disse o loiro eufórico notando que todas as garotas paravam de olhar para Sasuke. - Teme você deve andar mais vezes com ela para espantar estas barangas da sua cola.

O moreno pode perceber pela visão periférica que todas paravam de cochichar seu nome. Realmente a presença dela intimidava as mulheres, mas em relação aos homens era totalmente ao contrario – dava para ver nos olhares deles de puro _desejo._

- Impressionante... – ele soltou aquelas palavras para si mesmo enquanto caminhava até uma mesa vaga que ficava na varanda. A mesa dava uma visão linda do mar, pois o bar ficava perto da praia californiana.

- Então... o que vamos pedir? – perguntou Sakura fitando o cardápio.

- RAMEN! Obvio. – disse o Naruto com cara de sabichão.

- Como pode ser tão idiota! Nós estamos em um BAR, e aqui vende BE-BI-DA. – disse o moreno indignado.

- Então esse bar é de segunda linha. – fez biquinho jogando o cardápio em cima da mesa.

- Er... Esquece isso e vamos pedir... – Sakura ergueu as mãos delicadas para o alto, ia chamar um dos garçons, mas dois deles saíram correndo para atende-la, se esbarravam de propósito para ter a atenção da rosada. Até que um terceiro que era mais forte empurrou-os para o lado e ficou do lado dela com um sorriso estonteante. Os dois rapazes ficaram embasbacados ao ver aquela cena de quase-luta-livre.

- O que deseja minha florzinha?. – pousou a mão direita na mesa fitando-a com um sorriso tão grande tendo um brilho no canto em formato de estrela.

- Primeiro: Não sou_ sua_ – ergueu um dedo com a testa franzida e em seguida dois dedos - Segundo: não me chame de_ florzinha_, não ti dei esta intimidade toda e.. – ela mostrou outro dedo, totalizando três - terceiro: eu preciso respirar, então por gentileza se afaste um pouco. - ela finalizou dando um sorriso cínico.

- Com todo prazer! – ele se afastou e seu olhar demonstrava determinação. Ela era difícil e era disso que ele gostava.

"**Ah Sakura! Você tem muito que aprender em relação aos homens. Quanto mais difícil mais prazer nós temos." **O moreno assistia aquela cena entretido. A Haruno era realmente impressionante, uma garota totalmente diferente de todas que conhecerá.

Naruto gargalhava alto. Aquela situação era engraçada, ainda mais com Sakura dando uma patada atrás da outra.

- Obrigada. – suspirou. – Quero um copo de tequila. – ele anotou e estava pronto para sair e pegar a bebida, mas pode ouvir um pigarro da mulher. – Não se esqueceu de uma coisa?

- De um beijo? – se aproximou.

Ela bufou e apontou para os dois rapazes que estavam sentados junto a ela na mesa. – Se você ainda não percebeu, tem mais duas pessoas sentadas aqui.

- Desculpe, mas só tenho olhos pra você querida. – **"ele quer morrer, só pode!",** pensou a garota com os punhos cerrados de raiva.

Aquilo estava indo longe de mais. Pensava que poderia conversar e recuperar o tempo perdido com a rosada, mas era a ultima coisa que iria acontecer se não fizesse nada. Aqueles olhares sobre ela o deixava estremamente estressado. Tinha que fazer uma coisa e seria agora.

- Será que dá pra tirar os olhos da minha namorada? – disse o moreno com uma sobrancelha erguida e com as mãos sobre o queixo.

Todos pararam de falar após ouvir aquilo.** "Será mesmo que ouvi isso?",** pensou uma garota loira. **"É impossível! Sasuke Uchiha comprometido? NÃO!"** praguejou uma morena para si mesma. _"_**Pois é, o mundo ira realmente acabar em 2012, depois destas palavras."** Soltou um cara que conhecia a fama de galinha do Uchiha.

- Na-namorada? – o sorriso do garçom murchou instintivamente. Os homens que estavam no bar sentiam desprezo pelo moreno. Novamente conseguira pegar outra!

O Uzumaky engasgara com o ar e Sakura estava com o cenho franzido. Fitando-o. Ele sabia muito bem que aquilo significava:** "Que merda você está fazendo Uchiha"**. Mas era a única maneira de todos pararem de olhar para ela com cara de pervertidos e os deixarem em paz.

- Isso mesmo que ouvira! - falou seco. – Quero duas garrafas de cerveja!

O garçom anotou embasbacado e saiu para pegar os pedidos enquanto algumas meninas soltavam um grito de raiva e outros cochichavam sobre o que ocorrera. Sakura odiava ser o centro das atenções e não entendia o porquê do Sasuke ter dito que era sua namorada. Deveria ser para manter o garçom longe dela. Isso pelo jeito dera certo. A rosada se levantou e falou em voz alta:

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM CUIDAR DE SUAS PRÓPRIAS VIDAS? – o pessoal parou de cochichar e ficaram intimidados com o olhar assassino que ela lançava. Rapidamente eles pararam de olha-los e pararam de falar sobre o assunto. – ÓTIMO! – ela voltou a se sentar-se à mesa.

Naruto ainda estava em choque. Tinha ouvido mesmo o amigo dizer: _Minha_ e _Namorada_ na mesma frase?.

- Naruto... – ele chamou-o. Sabia o que os amigos pensavam e completou – Era só para esses babacas pararam de interferir em nosso reencontro. – o loiro suspirou aliviado.

- Obrigado NAMORADO! – ela deu ênfase na ultima palavra revirando os olhos. – Agora suas fãs irão planejar meu assassinato.

- Como se você se importasse. - disse o moreno fitando as orbes verdes da garota. Aquela não era mais a antiga Sakura, que era reta e tímida. Estava de frente a uma mulher determinada e disputada. Qualquer homem se sentiria orgulhoso em estar perto dela.

Ela sorriu abertamente e tocou o ombro dele levemente. O moreno sentiu uma coisa dentro de si estranha. Aquele toque ele sabia muito bem que significava um: _obrigado_.

- Enfim, já que estamos em paz... – Naruto parou de falar e esperou o garçom colocar os copos e as bebidas da mesa e sair. Após isto ele continuou. – Conte-me o que fazia em Londres.

A Haruno soltou a mão do ombro de Sasuke. Ela sentira uma coisa confortável ao toca-lo. Deveria ser pelo fato de estar perto do amigo. Só podia ser aquilo.

Ela começou a contar sobre a universidade e que fizera gastronomia, mas que tinha um dom para a fotografia. Disse sobre sua vida na Inglaterra e da falta que sentia deles. Respondeu todas as perguntas de Naruto e Sasuke alegremente. A presença deles a animava. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia feliz como agora. Sakura deixou de contar sobre fatos tristes que a fizera voltar para Los Angeles. Ela só queria esquecer seu passado e ter um tempo de felicidade, embora achasse que não merecia ser feliz.

O dia fora muito cansativo, entusiasmante pelo reencontro e irritante pelas cantadas e olhares tortos e de cobiça sobre si. Mas mesmo assim, era o dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida. O dia que aprendera a sorrir verdadeiramente.

**Notas Finais**

E então, gostaram?

Próximo cap uma coisinha vai se animar...

O que será?


	5. Essa mulher ainda vai me dar trabalho!

**Notas da Autora**

Desculpem a demora D:  
Estava sem ideias, e travei D:

Só para vocês terem idéia, eu fiz três vezes o capitulo e apaguei, porque estava horrível.  
Esse foi o melhorzin que eu consegui fazer, então me desculpem D:

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 5 - Essa mulher ainda vai me dar trabalho!**

Abriu os olhos lentamente colocando as mãos entre seus fios negros. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face se lembrando da noite anterior que estivera com Sakura. Ele tinha que admitir, ela tinha o poder de mudar a vida das pessoas drasticamente, pois ontem ele saíra em busca de sexo e acabou desfrutando da presença da rosada e do seu sorriso meigo.

Ele bagunçou os cabelos tentando esquecer-se daquele sorriso. Não sabia o porquê de estar pensando naquilo e com certeza não iria descobrir.

Levantou-se da cama jogando o edredom para o lado. Foi ao banheiro limpar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Depois que terminou saiu do quarto, mas pode sentir um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha.

"**Que estranho. Naruto não sabe cozinhar e a minha empregada não faz esse favor. Ingrata."**

Ele andou curioso até que chega à porta de madeira já aberta e se deslumbrou com aquela cena: Sakura estava com fones de ouvido e balançava a cabeça lentamente enquanto batia alguns ovos em uma tigela com um sorriso radiante no rosto. A Haruno usava um short da sua atual namorada e uma blusa larga branca de Naruto. Seu cabelo róseo com alguns tons negros estava preso em um coque frouxo e uma franja de lado caia sobre sua pele, que deveria ser macia, ele constatou. Mas o que chamara atenção dele foi uma tatuagem de três notas musicas em sua nuca. Aquilo só o fez ter vontade de tocar aquela região que por natureza já chamava a atenção dos homens.

O Uchiha caminhou até o balcão grafite da enorme cozinha que era muito bem decorada; todos os móveis e bancadas tinha um tom escuro, aliados com o concreto queimado do teto deixavam o ambiente sombrio e elegante. O piso tinha um tom creme claro, as lâmpadas eram embutidas em alguns cantos da parede. Tudo naquele apartamento era acompanhado com os tons escuros e algumas paredes de tijolos dando uma luminosidade indireta.

Ele se pegou rindo dela quando a mesma colocava a massa na frigideira rebolando e jogando a cabeça para o lado. Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e colocou a mão do queixo ainda observando a amiga maluca entretida na dança enquanto fazia as panquecas. Havia se esquecido que ela tinha dormido em seu apartamento na noite anterior.

Sakura acordara cedo aquela manhã e resolveu preparar uma surpresa para o carcumido e o baka. Pelo que ela notou, ambos não comiam um bom café da manhã á um bom tempo e mesmo Sasuke sendo rico, ele não parava quieto em casa, sempre precisando comer na rua ou no trabalho. Já Naruto sobrevivia á ramen, não comia outra coisa, além disso, e com toda certeza ele ia ter um derrame de miojo instantâneo se não se alimentasse direito.

Ela desligou o fogo e virou para o lado com os olhos fechados ainda balançando a cabeça freneticamente ouvindo _**Megadeath – Symphony of Destruction**__._ Ao abrir os olhos esmeralda se depara com Sasuke olhando-a com um sorriso no rosto. Isso a fez levar um susto e levar a mão ao peito. "**Ele estava me observando até agora?**", perguntou para si mesma enquanto tirava os fones do ouvido, um pouco corada.

- Bom dia. – ele quebrou o silencio vendo a amiga sem graça.

- Você por um acaso viu... – ele á cortou.

- você dançado? – deu um sorriso de canto. – não sabia que uma garota bruta como você tivesse pés de pluma. – Sakura bateu nele com o pano de prato. – AI!

- Só sou garota bruta com quem merece... –cruzou os braços. – como, por exemplo: você. – sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você tem... – não conseguiu completar a frase, pois fora pego de surpresa com Sakura a sua frente jogando sua franja para traz com seus dedos delicados e encostando os lábios em sua testa. Um ato já conhecido pelo Uchiha, que quando eram crianças, após brigarem ou algo do tipo ela fazia as pazes dando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

Era como se Sakura Haruno tivesse duas personalidades que ficavam um em cada lado de seu ombro: a de demônio e a de anjo.

- Carcumido. – ela chamou-o por aquele apelido que ele tanto odiava.

- hm. – era o modo que ela pedia para prosseguir.

Ela olhou zombeteira para a barriga definida do moreno, que só usava uma calça moletom.

- Se não quer que eu toque, então vista uma blusa. – deu uma piscadinha com o olho direito.

Os olhos ônix fitavam analisaram seu corpo dos pés indo até sua coxa e parando por ali. **"Se o fizer irei fazer o mesmo com sua coxa.**" Sorriu malicioso e sentiu seu rosto ser levantado com as ponta do dedo da jovem, que com outro dedo da mão direita balançava de um lado para o outro sinalizando um não.

- Deixe de ser pervertido mocinho. – ela o repreendeu brincalhona. – Não irá tocar em nenhuma parte desse corpinho angelical. – disse sarcástica, sabendo muito bem que era ao contrario.

Sasuke não aguentou e soltou uma risada gostosa, pois aquele corpo era um pedaço de mau caminho, isso sim.

Sakura sorriu feliz ao ouvir pela primeira vez a risada bem humorada do amigo. Era canção para seus ouvidos. E a forma como seu rosto ficava ao dar aquela gargalhada, deixava-o mais belo. Não aguentou e se contagiou com aquela risada maravilhosa e começou a gargalhar junto dele.

- Parece que acordaram de bom humor._ Não_? – apareceu Naruto esfregando os olhos.

Ele usava um pijama laranja e uma toquinha na cabeça. Nem parecia um homem de 21 anos.

- E como não acordar? Ela preparou nosso café da manhã, e o cheiro está maravilhoso. – elogiou Sasuke.

- Não exagere Uchiha. – colocou a mão na cintura segura de si. – Quando experimentar o almoço irá mudar de ideia rapidinho.

Pegou a jarra de suco de laranja colocando na mesa que já tinha pães, bolo de chocolate e laranja, panquecas, café, leite e uma tigela de frutas.

Os três se sentaram á mesa e os dois rapazes estavam embasbacados com tanta coisa boa de café da manhã.

"**Dá pra eu comer três pedaços de cada bolo, quatro pães com mortadela, queixo e presunto e..."** pensava o Uzumaki calculando o quanto iria comer aquela manhã. Como sempre se esquecendo dos amigos.

- Nem pense nisso DOBE. – Sasuke sabia muito bem que ele não iria deixar nada pra eles, caso colocasse o seu plano em pratica.

- Ah. – fez biquinho, mas logo se desfez da ideia e começou a comer um pedaço de bolo.

Sakura bebericou seu café com leite e limpou a boca com as costas da mão, se lembrando de que faltavam algumas pessoas que não tinha visto ainda.

- Sasuke, onde estão seus pais e Itachi? – perguntou curiosa. Tinha muita falta do senhor e senhora Uchiha e também do grandão por que um dia nutriu uma paixão platônica.

- Minha mãe e meu pai estão viajando pra uma décima lua de mel. Já Itachi... – O Uchiha mais novo lembrou-se de como Sakura idolatrava seu irmão e se perguntava se isso aconteceria novamente.** "Não! Definitivamente isso não acontecerá."** Itachi não era o homem ideal para ela, já que não levava nenhum relacionamento sério, assim como irmão mais novo. – Ele virá da França hoje á noite. - ele notou os olhos esmeraldinos brilharem como uma súplica pedindo que a levasse até o aeroporto. – Não.

Pegou um pedaço da panqueca e comeu tranquilamente, só queria zoar com a cara dela.

- Mas por quê? – fez um olhar pidão, fazendo com que Naruto sentisse dó.

- Porque não quero ué. – respondeu tentando esconder a vontade de rir daquela cena. Adorava atentar a pequena.

- Por favor, por favorzinho. – A rosada se inclinou na mesa e juntou as mãos. – por favor.

- TEME! – gritou Naruto comovido com aquela cena. Ele sempre caia na chantagem emocional da Haruno desde pequeno. – Deixa a coitada ir, o Itachi pediu para leva-la junto.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram de emoção.

- KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela gritou contente. – Ele não se esqueceu de mim! – deu soquinhos no ar.

Uma gota de formou na cabeça do moreno ao ver aquilo. Balançou a cabeça recordando-se que o irmão não havia ligado para ele.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou ao Naruto.

- Ele ligou ontem à noite, assim que você e Sakura foram dormir. Eu atendi e contei tudo e ele ficou muito contente.

"**hm. Contente, sei",** pensou sarcástico. Tinha medo de o irmão perceber que Sakura nutria um sentimento por ele e acabar se aproveitando dela, pois julgara que era um pouco inocente.

- Vou poder ir? – fez voz de bebe com os olhinhos do gato de botas.

"**Naruto e Sakura se merecem, pareço o único adulto aqui.**" Riu internamente com o rostinho suplicante dela.

- Está bem. – ela pulou nos braços de Sasuke, sentando-se em seu colo e enlaçando seu pescoço contente. Aquilo o surpreendeu e sentiu seu amiguinho ressuscitar, ficando enrijecido, pois ela dava pequenos saltinhos sobre ele roçando sua bunda nele. O moreno arregalou os olhos e empurrou a amiga contente para o lado. – Sem chilique. – ele a repreendeu e levantou-se indo em direção ao seu quarto buscando um banho frio urgente.

Agradecera aos céus por Naruto estar ocupado comendo a panqueca e Sakura estar tão contente que não sentira a excitação dele que estava no começo.

- Essa mulher ainda vai me dar trabalho. – disse para si mesmo enquanto fechava a porta do quarto e se despia indo até o chuveiro.

**Notas Finais**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Sasuke é taradenho ashahsuahsusah

Até o próximo cap!  
e comentem, elogiem, critiquem, dê sugestões e tudo mais. Tudo será bem-vindo.

xoxo's


	6. Capítulo 6 - Eu nunca te amei

**Notas da Autora**

Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gente eu estava muito atarefada no inicio deste ano.

Mil desculpas, seus leitores lindos e maravilhosos![

compensação fiz dois capitulos em um \õ/ and CAPA NOVAAA! NÃO CANSO DE VER, TÁ LINDO :3

sauhsuahs

Obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos!

bora lê?

**Capítulo 5 – Eu nunca amei você...**

- Ah Itachi, depois de cinco anos ainda penso naquela garota. – Suspirou o ruivo que estava sentado ao lado do homem com longos cabelos negros presos em um elástico frouxo.

- Sasori, se eu fosse você esqueceria essa garota e seguiria em frente. Não se recorda de que por causa dela você foi demitido do seu antigo emprego. – alertou o moreno.

Itachi já sabia de toda a história do colega, e sentia um pouco de pena do mesmo. Como poderia ter se deixado seduzir por uma adolescente que só queria brincar com seus sentimentos e, o pior, acabou deixando-o desempregado e com uma má reputação.

- Não dá, não consigo! – desabafou, colocando as mãos entre os fios avermelhados. – Se você visse aqueles olhos penetrantes... Se sentisse aquela boca quente... Argh, eu preciso voltar a vê-la... Eu preciso.

- Alto lá meu amigo. Sabe que as coisas não acontecem que nem mágica, além do mais, ela foi transferida de internato, como você mesmo me disse.

O ruivo preferiu abaixar a cabeça e ficar calado, preso em suas dolorosas lembranças, das suas dolorosas recordações que machucavam seu peito feito uma facada. Mesmo ele sendo uma pessoa madura e certo de suas atitudes, ela conseguia deixá-lo confuso e fazê-lo esquecer-se de tudo e todos, como se só existisse ela e nada mais. Sabia que o que sentia beirava á loucura.

Quem diria um físico graduado em Harvard e tendo mestrado na universidade de Londres, poderia ter se apaixonado por uma aluna de um internato na onde dava aulas de matemática. Isso lhe causou grandes problemas, e teve de pagar muito caro por causa disso – nenhum escola queria que ele desse aulas por causa da fama de ter se envolvido com uma aluna.

Suspirou resignado e afundou-se na poltrona confortável da primeira classe. Não sabia exatamente o motivo de todos aqueles sentimentos ter voltado à tona, mas tinha de esquecer e seguir o conselho de seu amigo: esquecê-la de vez e seguir a vida adiante.

- Senhores passageiros, por gentileza, coloquem o cinto de segurança. Dentro de um minuto estaremos descendo na pista de pouso. – disse a comissária de bordo.

Itachi deu um sorriso aberto ao ouvir aquilo. Finalmente estava chegando a sua casa, depois de dois anos trabalhando na empresa filial da família na França. Seus orbes ônix voltaram-se para a pequena janela do avião, da onde podia enxergar – mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade, pois estava de noite – um dos monumentos de Los Angeles, o letreiro escrito HOLLIWOOD.

Colocou o cinto e ajeitou à blusa branca social, que tinha dois botões abertos, dando para ver o começo de seu peitoral definido, em baixo ele trajava uma calça jeans claro e um sapato preto, deixando-o com o ar mais casual.

O avião começou a descer lentamente, nessa hora algumas pessoas fechavam os olhos e começavam a rezar baixinho, já que tinham medo do utilitário. Em questão de minutos puderam sentir o impacto contra o chão. O avião fora diminuindo a velocidade da pista de voo até que parou já posicionado para desembarcar os passageiros.

Itachi e Sasori desprenderam os cintos e pegaram suas maletas, saindo sem pressa do utilitário. As pessoas conversavam ao seu redor, e nem se quer dava para ouvir o barulho da própria voz ao saírem da ala de desembarque. Foram em direção da onde as malas eram depositadas e não demorou muito para acharem as suas e pegarem rapidamente. Eles poderiam se considerar com sorte, pois tinha vezes que demorava minutos e até horas a procura das malas em meio a milhares de outras de todos os tamanhos, cores e estilos.

- Seu irmão veio nos buscar? – perguntou Sasori assim que achara sua mala preta e se colocava ao lado do amigo.

- Sim, ele e o Naruto, você não o conhece, amigo de infância dele. – eles começaram a andar em direção ao saguão, na onde várias pessoas estavam com plaquinhas sobre as mãos, escrito nomes diversos para poder ajudar as pessoas na localização de seus respectivos familiares, colegas de emprego e etc. – E parece que uma amiga da família também virá junto.

- Ah, sério Itachi, não quero atrapalhar você ficando no meio dos seus familiares e... – ele o cortou.

- Larga disso, você irá ficar conosco sim senhor, ou quer arranjar uma desculpa esfarrapada para se livrar de mim e ir para um festa, ein? – perguntou o moreno, dando um sorriso malicioso para o amigo.

- Claro que não, e se esse fosse o caso, você iria comigo... Duvido que você perderia a oportunidade de encher a cara. – retrucou bem humorado.

- Pois é você está até cansado de saber disso e... – parou abruptamente com os olhos fixos em um ponto. Sua boca estava entre aberta e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Sasori acompanhou com o olhar a direção que o amigo fitava, e quando achou seu coração disparou rapidamente. "**Ela... É ela...**" pensou ao se recordar da mulher que transtornava seus pensamentos, e que agora estava ali, á alguns metros de distancia.

Sakura sorria feito uma criança que acabara de ganhar seu doce favorito. Contava os dias e as horas de poder ver o grandão novamente, e lá estava ele, lindo, forte e maravilhoso. Mudara muito dês da ultima vez que o vira, e com toda certeza, adorou a mudança. Notou cada traço de seu rosto, cada pedaço de seu corpo e cada peça de sua roupa. Não conteve a ansiedade e deixou Naruto e Sasuke para trás, saindo correndo em direção de Itachi, abraçando-o ternamente com os olhos fechados e a cabeça depositada em seu peitoral forte.

O moreno até então paralisado, retribuiu o abraço colocando seus braços em volta das costas da pequena. Seu queixou pousou no topo da cabeça de Sakura, dando para sentir o cheiro bom de seus cabelos róseos. Sentia tanta saudade de sua presença, do seu jeito meigo de ser. Era isso que faltava no seu dia-a-dia, já que a maioria das mulheres que chegavam perto dele tinham más intenções em mente. Não que ele não gostasse disso, mas chega uma hora que a mesmice cansa e uma mulher doce e carinhosa faz falta.

- Senti tanta sua falta grandão. – a jovem falava ainda com os olhos fechados e nos braços de Itachi.

- Também senti sua falta, pequena. – sorriu o mais velho – E pelo jeito você não cresce mesmo, ein. Continua a mesma nanica de sempre. – riu ao notar a cara de espanto e raiva da Sakura.

- Eu aqui toda feliz em te rever e é assim que você me trata? Comparando o meu tamanho? – afastou-se dele e lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro – Você não tem moral pra falar assim comigo, além do mais, qualquer pessoa fica baixinha perto de você, professor girafales.

- Ah você vai ver sua tampinh... – Sasuke deu uma risada alta, cortando o que Itachi iria dizer.

- Não sabia que estava lhe dando com o jardim de infância. HAHAHA – continuava a rir depois de ver a briga infantil do seu irmão mais velho com a Sakura. – Hey, não precisa me fitar dessa maneira diabólica. – referiu-se ao olhar assassino que a menor lhe fuzilava.

- Pessoal, será que podemos sair daqui logo? Eu estou morrendo de fome. – falou Naruto, ao chegar perto de ambos. Sua mão estava sobre sua barriga, e pelo jeito ele falava sério, pois dava para ouvir o ronco que seu estomago fazia indicando que estava vazio.

- Ok, Xuxa... – o mais velho se pronunciou, mas o Uzumaki não deixou que continuasse.

- Já disse que não gosto quando me chama assim. – disse emburrado.

- Caramba Naruto, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que é seu apelido oficial? – zombou Itachi. Ele parou por alguns segundos notando que havia se esquecido de seu amigo, logo se posicionou ao lado do ruivo. – Este é meu amigo, Sasori Akasuna. Ele passará alguns dias na minha casa.

Os olhos de mel não paravam de fitar a jovem a sua frente, que também estava paralisada ao vê-lo. A surpresa era tanta que não prestava atenção de absolutamente nada que o amigo dissera. Só tinha atenção para ela. Só dela. Depois de cinco anos de dor e saudades, ela havia voltado... E ele não iria deixá-la escapar, não mais.

- Prazer Sasori, meu nome é Sakura Haruno. – estendeu-lhe a mão direita com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Akasuna demorou um tempo para apertar, pois estava surpreso da maneira que ela o tratava, fingindo que não o conhecia... Fingindo que não acontecera nada entre eles, como se seus sentimentos não lhe valessem nada. Nada.

Sua atenção fora voltada para o loiro, que agora, batia em suas contas, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

- Yoo, Sou Naruto Uzumaki. – parou de dar tapinhas amigáveis. – Agora não me levem a mal, estou realmente com fome.

Sasuke deu um sinal positivo em direção do ruivo, era a maneira dele dizer _"oi"._ Suas mãos estavam pousadas nos bolsos da calça jeans. Começou a andar para a saída, acompanhando os outros, mas ele sabia muito bem que havia algo de estranho no jeito de Sakura – mesmo depois de muito tempo separados ela sempre se entregava. – Seus olhos estavam trêmulos em quanto mordia os lábios carnudos (o que poderia ser sensual para alguns, era um ato de nervosismo explicito, para Sasuke Uchiha). Resolveu deixar isso de lado, por hora.

(...)

No caminho para o apartamento de Itachi, Sakura continuava quieta não conseguindo acompanhar a conversa dos rapazes dentro do carro. Seu cotovelo direito estava encostado na janela do utilitário, e seu olhar fitava o lado de fora. Perdida.

- Sakura... Sakura... Chegamos. – avisou o loiro com um sorriso no rosto.

A jovem sorriu para o amigo e saiu do veiculo. Não tinha notado quando o carro parou, e se não fosse pelo Naruto, com certeza ficaria ali, parada, pensativa.

Seu coração estava apertado de culpa. Culpa por estar frente a frente ao homem que ela tanto prejudicou em seu momento de rebeldia. Não sabia como encará-lo depois que vira Sasori, e preferiu fingir que não o conhecia. Dessa maneira não iria ter que voltar ao passado, voltar a relembrar de como era, de como agia como uma cretina.

Sua atenção voltou-se para Itachi, e se permitiu abrir um sorriso bobo. Só de olhá-lo sentia-se segura, mesmo estando com medo do ruivo dizer alguma coisa ao seu respeito. Não o deixaria estragar aquele momento especial que sonhara em anos por causas de suas atitudes impensadas.

Estava tão determinada em esquecer o passado, que só agora percebeu que estava dentro do apartamento luxuoso do Uchiha. Na sala gigantesca e bem arquitetada.

O sofá era branco e confortável com duas almofadas da mesma tonalidade no meio, duas almofadas pretas, sendo que uma ficava do lado de cada perna do sofá; de frente, uma mesinha de centro com tom grafite, alguns livros alinhados estavam sobre a mesinha e mini-estatuas decoravam-na; abaixo tinha um tapete de camurça na tonalidade azul marinho. Sobre a parede bege, tinha uma televisão finíssima preta, e abaixo na bancada grudada na parede, estava o aparelho de som e o home theater. A esquerda tinha enormes janelas de vidro, que também eram portas de correr, dando acesso á sacada.

O corredor longo continha em suas paredes algumas obras de artes caríssimas; no final podia se ver a cozinha americana com uma bancada de granito; pequenos banquinhos com almofada preta ao seu redor; todos os fogões e panelas eram de inox, e os armários tinham a tonalidade cinza, dando ar masculino (para tirar um pouco das cores pesadas, as paredes eram brancas, dando uma luminosidade da cozinha). A sala de jantar ficava ao lado, a primeira visão que se tinha era da mesa redonda de vidro, a mesma estava composta por vários pratos deliciosos em uma madeira circular, – aonde se encontrava Naruto Uzumaki babando – assim poderia gira-la para pegar o alimento que desejava sem precisar levantar-se ou inclinar-se. A parede á direita era totalmente feita de vidro, dando para ver a rua movimentada, com vários carros e prédios ao redor (Itachi optou por morar ma cidade de Los Angeles, pois ficaria mais próximo da empresa da família).

Sakura parou na frente do Uchiha mais velho, com um sorriso divertido em seus belos lábios. Itachi vendo-a com aquele sorriso sapeca suspeitou que a mesma planejava aprontar com ele.

- Tampinha, eu te conheço, não vai tentar me matar, não é? – perguntou divertido.

- Haruno, se conseguir este feito, por favor, faça – falou Sasuke, colocando a jaqueta de coro sobre o sofá.

- Calado! – resmungou o mais velho.

- Vai se ferrar, Itachi. – respondeu desgostoso.

- Ca-la-do! – repetiu, dando uma risada leve por estar mexendo com os nervos do irmão caçula. O mesmo levantou-se irritado e ia dar um soco na cara de Itachi se não fosse Sakura ficar entre eles.

- Agora que as meninas pararam de brincar, que tal irmos para a cozinha? Não preparei tudo aquilo para ficar de enfeite. – riu bem humorada.

- MENINAS?! – responderam ambos os irmãos em uníssono.

- Desculpa se eu feri vossa masculinidade. – fitou o ruivo que acabara de deixar suas malas no quarto de hospedes. Notou que estava deixando-o de lado, então resolveu puxar assunto – Sasori, eu vou te apresentar pratos deliciosos que seus olhos vão se maravilhar.

- Espera um pouco... Cadê o Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke, já imaginando o que o amigo estava aprontando.

- Essa não... A COMIDA! – Itachi saiu correndo em direção da cozinha, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

(...)

Naruto estava emburrado. Não conseguira colocar seu plano em ação; quando tinha enchido dois pratos com comida, ele fora pego no ato e teve de devolver tudo à mesa. Agora se contentava em comer o macarrão á molho branco, filé mignon, batata fritas, frango, salada, ovos fritos, lasanha e etc... **"Ainda não é o suficiente",** pensou consigo mesmo.

- Quase nós ficamos sem comida... Só mais um minuto e teríamos que pedir pizza. – resmungou Sasuke, levando á taça de vinho na boca.

- Ai se ele fizesse isso... Eu... Eu o castrava! – soltou à pequena, fazendo o loiro se engasgar com a comida.

- Nossa Sakura, pensava que você fosse uma menina inocente. – disse Itachi surpreso.

- Não sou menina! – resmungou.

- Então é o que? Menino? – Sasuke não podia perder esta oportunidade.

"**Ah, Desgraçado", **Sakura fitou-o com o cenho franzido e uma veia no pescoço saltando, indicando irritação, e era isso que o rapaz queria. Adorava ver a garota dando seus chiliques.

- Você sabe que será sempre nossa menininha. – falou Itachi naturalmente.

- Uchiha, eu não sou mais criança, bota isso na cabeça! – suspirou, levantando-se da mesa brava. Parece que Itachi não á via como mulher, que de fato ela era.

Saiu da sala de jantar, deixando para trás um Itachi preocupado, um Sasuke confuso e um Naruto esfomeado. Ela foi até o banheiro, trancando a porta por dentro. Girou a torneira e passou a água gelada nas mãos e em seguida molhou o rosto. Estava tensa. Primeiro aparece Sasori, seu ex-professor, agora Itachi, com essa mania de vê-la como criança. Olhou-se no espelho dando um sorriso amargurado.

Suspirou longamente. Sentiu-se culpada por ter tratado ele daquela maneira, de certa maneira acabou descontando sua frustração - e as provocações do Uchiha caçula - no Itachi, que não tinha nada haver com seus problemas pessoais. Decidiu se desculpar do mesmo assim que tivesse oportunidade.

Secou a face com a toalha de rosto e destrancou a porta. Caminhou pelo corredor em direção das vozes de seus amigos, mas sentiu seu braço sendo puxando para dentro do quarto. A porta fora fechada grosseiramente, deixando-a assustada. Na hora pode ver o rosto endurecido do Akasuna, que a pressionou com seu corpo contra a parede e colocou as mãos uma de cada lado no rosto da bela mulher.

- Por que fingiu que não me conhecia? – perguntou com a voz rouca. Estava irritado.

- D-desculpa, eu... – gaguejava, pois fora pega de surpresa.

- RESPONDA! – rosnou.

- Estou tentando levar uma vida nova e esquecer o meu passado e... – fora cortada.

- Queria me esquecer, depois de tudo que eu passei por você!

- Sasori, esqueça o passado...

- Você ainda me ama? – perguntou e não obteve resposta. – Diga-me.

- L-amento, n-ão... Eu nunca o amei! - de inicio estava com medo de responder, mas mentir seria mil vezes pior. Decidiu então ser sincera.

- Você tem noção por tudo que me aconteceu, a partir do dia em que a conheci! – suas veias saltavam do pescoço e sua raiva crescia mais e mais.

- EU MUDEI! – gritou a menor.

- Não... Você ainda me ama... Você disse! – dizia atordoado, iludido.

- Pare com isso, está me assustando... – tentou empurrá-lo, mas ela a impediu, segurando seus pulsos brutamente. – E-stá me machucando.

Sasori tentou beijá-la a força, mas a jovem virou o rosto, negando. Ele estava confuso com os sentimentos a flor da pele. Depois de anos procurando-a, querendo casar-se com aquela mulher, ela o estava recusando, como se ele não fosse nada. Num ato impensado, ele segurou o queixo dela com a mão livre e voltou a beijá-la, forçando a entrada de sua língua na boca cerrada de Sakura.

Ela estava presa e totalmente encurralada nos braços daquele homem forte. Algumas lágrimas saiam de suas orbes esverdeadas, enquanto tentava se soltar em vão.

**Notas Finais**

coitadinha da sakura! Será que ela vai se safar? será que alguem vai ajudá-la?

Não não irei rsponder muwahahahaha sou muito má

eu sei que nesse momento algo do tipo "vá se foder, Hyoko" passou pela mente de alguns... mas fazer o que, agora que a trama começa, a gente tem que deixar na expectativa O.o

Comentários? Gostaram?

xoxo's até o next


End file.
